2038
by completely pathetic childhood
Summary: The Robinson sisters  and Wilbur  have started high school. Robin's in college, and things are changing. It's only a matter of time before a normal high school experience becomes a very abnormal  and deadly  Robinson experience.


**Whaaaaaat? A new story? Impossible! I thought you were dead! **

**Well guess what! I'm not. This is a new MTR collaboration between my good friend Courtney and me. The odd numbered chapters are written by me and the even numbered chapters will be written by her. Any exceptions will be announced at the top of the screen. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this new story!**

Chapter One: High School

"_So. High school. Robin's in college…and we're freshmeat."_

-Kilbur

It was late, approximately eleven thirty at night. It was pouring outside, and the floor-to-ceiling glass windows did little to block the lightning flashes and thunderclaps. Of course, the storm wasn't the only thing on the minds of the teenagers.

"Schedule…okay, I've got it. Maps…one of school, in my bag; map of secret passageways—WAIT. Where is it? WHERE IS—oh, here it is. Okay, clothes to wear on hangers, supply list checked off…something's missing. Oh my god, my locker information! Where is it? I swear it was here somewhere. I lost it. Oh my god. I lost it. No, wait, here it is! Okay…locker 306 on the third floor; combo is sixteen-thirty-fo—"

"Do you really want me to know your locker combination?" Kilbur asked in a slightly warning tone.

Sierra hesitated for a moment. "Good point."

Kilbur sighed with relief, clearly glad that she would now get some peace and quiet. Sierra was in full-on panic mode. Why? Tomorrow was their first day of high school at Todayland High. Since the Robinson family was on vacation to North Montana during the annual freshman orientation, the teens were clueless about where to go, what to do, and, perhaps most frightening of all, who would be there. The whole family was trying to calm the teenagers, but to no avail. Of course, Wilbur already knew half the girls in the freshman class (and several upperclassmen), Robin was in college after skipping a grade, Lily had made friends during summer track team practices, and Kilbur's nonchalance about the whole thing was just overall disturbing.

That left Sierra.

Sierra, who was now frantically checking off every single thing on her checklist that took up over three pages on Microsoft Word, was the most panicked of all the family. Sure, her athletic skills were a legend in the grade school, and her intellect, unparalleled. That didn't stop her from worrying.

Why was she worried? Well, things had changed over the summer. Wilbur had put on an impressive growth spurt, and his cockiness had done nothing if not grown. Kilbur had worked out at the gym and had gotten thinner and more athletic. In other words, she'd become more attractive with an awesome shape, but could punch worryingly harder. Lily had become pretty much boy crazy and had spent a good portion of the summer with her multiple boyfriends. Robin had gotten so involved in her academics that a college specializing in the scientific fields admitted her two years early.

And Sierra? Well, her legendary athletic skills weren't so legendary anymore. She still had her ninja skills, but they weren't as extraordinary as they were. The summer was spent reading with her ex-enemy Ember. They played chargeball every now and again, but Sierra was hitting puberty hard, and she wasn't exactly sure how to control it.

"Holy bajeezus," Kilbur snapped in exasperation. "Quit your freaking pacing."

"I'm sorry! I can't stop."

"Calm down."

"I can't!"

"Well worrying about it won't help!" Kilbur slammed her book down on her bedside table and sat up. "Please, do tell, _what_ worries you so much?"

"I don't know! Just the basic stuff I guess." Sierra considered pacing just a bit more, but flopped on her bed instead. "I worry about upperclassmen. I worry about walking into the wrong classes. I worry about having no friends. Does that make any sense to you?"

"I guess. You don't want to be deemed an unpopular doof for life. Like that one kid…uh…the guy who tried to take over the world with basketballs?"

"BM?" Sierra couldn't help but grin at the memory of that. It was frightening when it happened; deadly, even. But it was still a good memory with her family.

"Yeah. BM. In high school, he was automatically deemed gay and was rejected by all the basketball players. So he became a super geek and managed to become a teacher. Brilliant career move."

"This makes me feel better?"

"You're way cooler than BM. At least you won't be deemed gay."

"I guess I just miss the old times…you know, when our biggest worry was saving the future from idiots and trying not to get killed while doing it?" Sierra just laughed to herself. Even _that_ sounded ironic to her.

"It won't be that different," Kilbur assured her before pulling up her blanket to her chin. "I assure you."

"What?"

"Well, think about it. Our biggest worry is saving our high school from idiots and trying not to fail while doing it."

"Or get expelled, in your case."

"Potato, po-tah-to."

"And hey, maybe one of the idiotic classmates will try to destroy the future!"

"Hooray."

This triggered a laughing fit between the two sisters that lasted for several minutes, relieving Sierra of her stress. "Well, good-night, Kilbur."

"Good night. Try to get some rest, okay? And stop worrying!"

And Sierra tried. She rolled up in her sheets, cleared her mind, assured herself everything was going to be all right. She'd have her sisters. She might even have Ember. She knew Kilbur was, for once, right. Worrying would be pointless. So she forgot about her stress…that is, until Kilbur's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"So. High school. Robin's in college…and we're freshmeat."

**Like it so far? Duh. Of course you do. I wrote it. :P**

**By the way, you'd be correct in the fact that this contains content from previous stories of mine.**


End file.
